clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue18756
Blue18756 is the ONLY person who can edit this page. If you make an attempt to edit this page without permission, it will lead to an immediate ban. Blue18756's Wiki Profile Page! (Temporary Untill Unblocked) http://media2.clubpenguin.com/community/banners/images/partybanner.gif About My Penguin My Penguins Name is Blue18756. I have been a member of Club Penguin since about August 2008. My old Penguins name was Blue65781 but he got banned last year :/ My youtube name is Blue 65781 So you can add and most importantly subscribe to me and watch my Vids! :) My favorite Mascots * Gary the Gadget Guy * Cadence * Rockhopper * Sensei * Penguin Band * Aunt Arctic * Rookie * Puffle Handler * Rocky and CeCe * Herbert P. Bear My Penguin Info Banners & Widgets(MORE COMING SOON) My Youtube (Name: Blue65781) __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Blue18756! ''- Cadence'' Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. You are currently a Trusted Editor. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. Users have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Cadence (--) 14:35, November 20, 2010 Moved... Hi Blue! I'm asking that you please consider moving to the new "Club Penguin Wiki". If you go there and think "It's not as good as the other one", you would be right. But we are making the new wiki better, and need help from users like you! If you decide to move and make an account with us, use the same username you have here, and then you can ask an administrator to import your userpage over. Thanks for helping. Cp kid 20:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you want to go to the new wiki, go here. Hello ::Hey. I'm a fan of your editing, your very good, thank you for doing such a good job! Admin--On behalf of ShrimpPin When you make more mainspace edits, your request will be considered. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 15:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin rockhopper image Why did you upload a personal image as Rockhopper's image? Scrollbars up 08:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can u join chat please? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Not me Hello, I'm not replacing anything, so dont just blame me okay. Thank you, Rollback [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize!